The inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit (IC) device and/or a method of manufacturing the IC device, and more particularly, to an IC device including a nonvolatile vertical memory device and/or a method of manufacturing the IC device.
Large capacity and high integration of IC devices including memory devices have been required according to recent multifunctional information and communication devices. Operation circuits and wiring lines which are included in the memory devices for operation and electrical connection of the memory devices have become more complicated due to a reduction in memory cell size for high integration. Accordingly, an IC device including a memory device having improved integration and excellent electrical characteristics is desired.